


Salida

by AkireMG



Series: La esencia del recuerdo [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alpha Earth-2 Harrison Wells, Alpha Eobard Thawne, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Harry has issues separating realities, In love with a lie, In love with the past, M/M, No Reverbe, Omega Cisco Ramon, Omega Earth-2 Cisco Ramon, Past Character Death, and nobody can blame him
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7690063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkireMG/pseuds/AkireMG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abrirse ante Cisco es fácil.<br/>Más fácil que recordar que este no es su mundo.<br/>Mucho más fácil que separar este rostro del de su amado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salida

**Author's Note:**

> Esta serie parece no querer terminar.  
> De hecho, yo sólo pensaba escribir "Marca", pero este fandom tiene tanto potencial que no pude detenerme.  
> Muchas gracias por los comentarios y los kudos en "Marca" y "Dolor". Los aprecio mucho.

Harrison tiene tiempo para ordenar su mente antes de volver a ver a Cisco.

Aún es complicado retener sus impulsos estando alrededor de la esencia Omega a la que su cuerpo reacciona de inmediato, pero sus horas de meditación y marcar divisiones hacen el proceso menos difícil de superar.

En Tierra 2, hace ya un par de décadas, su Celo y el de Cisco estuvieron sincronizados desde mucho antes que se unieran de manera oficial. El aroma le cantaba a su Alfa y Harrison nunca tuvo oportunidad contra aquella deliciosa fiebre Omega que lograba distraerlos de sus proyectos. Y debe agradecer a esos momentos inesperados el nacimiento de Jesse.

Una vida sin su hija habría sido insufriblemente oscura tras la muerte de su marido.

El Celo de Cisco, este Cisco de Tierra 1, Harrison puede olerlo incluso antes de que florezca por completo. Lo _siente_ formándose debajo de la piel de Cisco, empezando a cambiar la temperatura de su cuerpo y volviéndolo más receptivo a la presencia de un Alfa que no sea Allen.

Harrison aprovecha uno de los momentos en los que trabajan juntos para aclarar sus dudas. Con suerte Cisco se sentirá igual de relajado que él ahora que Flash no se encuentra cerca.

—¿Qué fue lo que te hizo? —pregunta en voz baja, sus manos moviéndose en automático con las herramientas de precisión entre ellas. Es un arreglo sencillo el que está haciendo, no necesita concentrar toda su atención para ello.

A su lado, Cisco inhala profundo y luego suspira lentamente. Su expresión se vuelve impasible, como si hubiese estado esperando que Harrison le hiciera esa pregunta en específico. Su rostro muestra una fortaleza tan repentina, tan maciza, que los núcleos Alfa de su ser entero se revolucionan.

Siente un orgullo salvaje.

Este Omega no es débil.

 _Este_ Omega idéntico a quien fue su esposo no podría ser considerado débil en ninguna realidad.

—Es una larga historia —dice Cisco girándose un poco hacia él—. En resumen: detuvo mi corazón con una de sus manos. O no lo hizo, a decir verdad. Barry fue hacia atrás en el tiempo para detenerlo.

—Eobard parece haber sido una figura paterna muy importante para ti y la Srta. Snow.

Cisco ríe. Es sombrío y desganado.

—Figura paterna —repite en tono burlón—. Barry también creyó eso al principio, ¿sabes? Que Thawne y yo compartíamos una relación de padre e hijo... Tuve un Celo algunas semanas después de que despertara del coma y quedó muy, muy impresionado.

Su tiempo de meditación y dibujar líneas entre distintas realidades parece inútil cuando Cisco aparta la mitad de su largo cabello y expone su marca de unión. Hecha justo donde su cuello y hombro se encuentran. El mismo lugar donde Harrison mordió a Cisco en su noche de bodas.

El paralelismo no le ayuda a mantener esas dichosas líneas bien marcadas dentro de su cabeza, pero sus deseos de Alfa con un vínculo roto no alcanzan ni a rozar los niveles asombrosos de su furia. Ardiente indignación. Inconcebible sed de vengar la pena de una persona que no la merecía.

Eobard Thawne creó un vínculo Alfa-Omega con Cisco.

Un vínculo por el que Harrison ha sufrido durante años en su tierra. La abrumante sensación de soledad y angustia que todavía logran despertarlo a mitad de la noche y lo obligan a hacer largas caminatas que habitualmente concluyen frente a la entrada de un cementerio.

Un vínculo por el que su mente vuela a lugares lejanos y ficticios donde las posibilidades que estuvieron al alcance de sus manos son la bella realidad y aún le pertenecen. Sitios donde se imagina esa gran familia que planeó tener con Cisco luego de terminar el maldito acelerador de partículas, donde vive en una casa llena de la calidez que ninguno de los dos tuvo en su tierna juventud y que conocieron en los brazos del otro.

Un vínculo que Eobard traicionó a _voluntad_.

Nadie merece sentir un dolor parecido al de Harrison.

Mucho menos Cisco.

—Lo lamento —murmura, su mano extendiéndose hacia los límites del espacio personal de Cisco—. Mi esposo murió en la explosión del acelerador de partículas. Estábamos vinculados. No pasa un día en el que no piense que fue culpa mía. Debí haberlo protegido. Debí estar a su lado sabiendo el peligro potencial de nuestro invento.

—¿Lo construyeron juntos?

—Sí —los brillantes recuerdos del tiempo en que apenas tenían un par de cálculos para el acelerador escritos en sus pizarras no ahogan la furia ni el dolor. No hay nada que los ahogue desde que raptaron a Jesse. Nada excepto esta sutil sensación de familiaridad que rodea su pecho cuando tiene a Cisco delante de él—. Se suponía que iba a ser el inicio de una vida totalmente nueva, pero terminó siéndolo sólo para mí. Una vida sin él.

Abrirse ante Cisco es fácil.

Más fácil que recordar que este no es su mundo.

Mucho más fácil que separar este rostro del de su amado.

—Harri- Eobard —corrige al instante— me propuso matrimonio la noche de la explosión. Dijo que era el comienzo de una nueva etapa que adoraría compartir conmigo. Pensé que era un gesto romántico. Ahora sé que todo lo que alguna vez me dijo tenía que ver con su plan para regresar a su época. Yo nunca fui realmente importante.

Es terrible.

Harrison no esperó encontrarse con Cisco. Nunca pudo haber deseado una versión de éste cuya vida tuviera tantas decepciones y un dolor que, luego de tanto, se siente como un peso inherente.

No esperó que tuvieran heridas similares.

Es un gesto imprevisto de aceptación, Cisco coloca su mano sobre la muñeca de Harrison y la deja yacer ahí.

—Fue un error —dice con una sonrisa débil—. Él no te habría culpado porque el acelerador de partículas se desestabilizó, Harry. Sólo… no pudiste haber imaginado las consecuencias del accidente, así como yo no pude darme cuenta de lo que Eobard quiso desde el principio. No es tu culpa.

Escuchar esas palabras de la boca Cisco es indescriptiblemente conmovedor.

Se siente como uno de sus sueños en los que su esposo sigue vivo y le dedica una de esas espléndidas sonrisas que tanto extraña. Sonríe tanto y es tan hermoso que cuando despierta el nudo en su garganta lo asfixia.

Aquí y ahora, sin embargo, mantiene su tranquilidad exterior mirando a Cisco a los ojos mientras dice:

—Tampoco es tu culpa lo que Eobard hizo. Desconocías sus intenciones. Trabajaste a su lado pensando en lo mejor para la humanidad, no queriendo crear a los metahumanos. Eres libre del cargo moral por sus delitos.

Cisco asiente, agradecido, pero no creyéndolo.

Y es demasiado.

Tanto, que Harrison opta por levantarse de su silla y salir del taller. La mano de Cisco se resbala por su muñeca emulando una caricia suave. El cosquilleo sobre su piel es tan persistente que no se da cuenta de que está mirándose la muñeca hasta que un destello familiar llama su atención.

El detector de metahumanos disfrazado de simple reloj.

Abre la pantalla por costumbre.

La luz es roja.

**Author's Note:**

> Sí.  
> Vibe.  
> ¿Pueden sentir el potencial para más pequeñas escenas como yo?  
> Muchas gracias a todos por leer :)  
> Si acaso ven algún error ortográfico que haya pasado por alto les agradecería mucho que me lo hicieran saber.


End file.
